


Two For One

by Tat_Tat



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin asks Eddy if he can watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For One

**Author's Note:**

> So remember that episode where Kevin blackmailed Eddy to kiss Double D? Yeah. It’s kinda like that.

Eddy had thought Kevin was a predictable sap. He had half-expected Kevin to corner him in the lane between their houses and the playground, his arms holding him against the picket fence, body towering over his. A scowl of sorts played across the jock’s face, causing sweat to trickle down the back of Eddy’s neck.

 

“Hey, dork. Do me a favor, will ya?”

Eddy’s mind raced to what sort of ‘favor’ that would be. Suffering a good beating? Though Kevin hadn’t raised a hand to him in years, there was still the ingrained fear.

“S-sure Kev.” He tried to play cool but ended up stammering. Dammit.

“I heard you’ve been dating the Double Dork. That true?” He didn’t give Eddy time to answer. Eddy found it odd that Kevin was suddenly unable to look him in the eyes. “I wanna watch you guys. You know what I mean?”

The dread in the pit of Eddy’s stomach dissipated, and a murderous smile pulled the corners of his mouth. “It’ll cost ya.” He didn’t mean it for once. He didn’t really need the money- he had a part time job and had grown past his childhood schemes. (He had plans for bigger and better things. Entrepreneurism.) He meant it as a joke, and maybe as a way to gauge Kevin’s interest.

“Deal.”

Eddy’s jaw dropped at the bills shoved in his hand. Before he could question him, Kevin had disappeared, leaving him to ponder the deal.

He had spent that night with his chin propped up on his desk staring at the wad of cash, contemplating. He certainly considered taking it and not fulfilling the request. Having someone watch him have sex with Double D? It sounded awkward. Embarrassing.

…But it also sounded hot.

In the end he put the cash in a drawer, thoughts settled.

X

“If I may, Eddy. Why is Kevin here?” Double D asked, perplexed.

They were in Edd’s bedroom. Normally when Eddy implied they were going to be intimate, he told Edd he was coming over to his place. There was more privacy given his parents’ scarcity, allowing them to be as loud as they wanted and not worry about Eddy’s mom knocking, claiming she had clean laundry to give him (she never did really).

So with that in mind, Edd was confused why Kevin was here, assuming Eddy had planned an intimate encounter. He rubbed his chin, deciding he had misunderstood his boyfriend.

“Not that I mind. No offense, Kevin. I just assumed we were…” He glanced at Eddy, allowing him to fill in the blanks.

“Dude. You didn’t tell him?” Kevin crossed his arms.

“Tell me what?” Edd’s eyes widened.

“About that.” Eddy placed his hand on Double D’s shoulder and stood on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “Shovel-chin here wants to watch us fuck.”

Edd blanched, turning to Kevin.

“I-Is this true?” He was shaking. Did he really want Kevin to answer that? What was going on here. Oh god. He started to grab his hat and tug on it. He wrung at the black sock hat then released his hold, turning to Eddy with a frantic look.

“I never agreed to this! Eddyyyyyy!” he pleaded, brows raised so high they were hidden under his hat.

“Relax, Edd. Just act natural.”

“Eddyyy,” he whined, then pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. “I can’t work under pressure!”

“You guys are loud whisperers. You know that right?” Kevin interrupted. He scratched the back of his head, reddening slightly. “I get it. You’re not comfortable with this.” He started to get up but Eddy spoke.

“No!”

Both men stared at him.

Double D crossed his arms. “Really now? What has gotten into you, Eddy?”

“Just… hold on a sec, Kev.”

“Whatever. But it’s obvious Double Dork isn’t comfortable with this. I’ll let you guys talk, but if he protests again, we’ll call this off.”

Eddy pulled Double D into the bathroom for privacy.

“Eddy,” Double D started. Whenever he was disappointed, mad, annoyed, or saddened by the other man he started sentences with his name.

“Yeah yeah. I guess I shoulda told you before, but I know you, Double D. You would’ve backed out from being too scared. Just like you are now. You’re thinking about running off. Don’t lie to me either ‘cause I can see it in your eyes.”

Edd sighed, defeated. “Very well then. Please elaborate on why this is so important to you?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Kevin didn’t pay you, did he?” he said, hitting the nail on the head, though not completely.

“It started out like that,” Eddy admitted, shrinking under Edd’s glare. “But then I thought about it more and it sounded hot. I mean, it’s like I get to show you off.”

“Like a trophy,” Edd said dryly.

“Exactly!”

Edd rolled his eyes. “I thought you were past such childish games. Really now…” He sighed again. “If you insist, I’ll do it. But kissing only. I request that Kevin leave if we want to do anything more… amorous.”

Eddy’s eyes lit up. “I knew you’d come through!”

“Unfortunately, I knew too…” Edd mumbled under his breath as they returned to the bedroom.

Kevin was sitting on the bed when they came back. Eddy gave him a thumbs up and Double D waved weakly. Satisfied with the consent, Kevin stayed, though he got off the bed, assuming the couple would want to use it.

Double D shakily offered him his chair.

On the bed the pair fidgeted, stage fright pinning them in place. Eddy was the most still, suddenly understanding what Double D meant by “unable to work under pressure.”

Kevin leaned back in the chair, a little amused by their reactions. “I’m waiting,” he purred. The blush had left his cheeks. Seeing them freeze up had given him control over the situation, allowing him to relax.

Double D glanced at his boyfriend, who only stared back at Kevin in silence. Edd shuffled, offering Eddy an opening, waiting.

Kevin coughed.

“Oh for Pete’s sake!” Double D shouted, taking Eddy by the shoulders and kissing him.

Nervously, Eddy’s eyes drifted to Kevin who was now watching intently. It wasn’t until Edd’s tongue brushed his lips, urging, that he closed his eyes and relaxed.

He always loved the way Double D tasted, like sweet mint. Eddy pulled his mouth away, trailing kisses down his neck and stopping at the spot where shoulder and neck met. He nuzzled there, inhaling deep, enjoying the soft smell of eucalyptus coming from Double D. His mind raced, body tingling with excitement at the soft exhale Edd let loose. He felt like he was swallowed whole, soon forgetting they were being watched.

He kissed Edd again, hands exploring under the other man’s shirt. Eddy pinched firm nipples between his fingers and smirked as Edd curled into the touch, deeper into his embrace.

Eyes glazed, Double D watched Kevin from over Eddy’s shoulder. He smiled, slightly bashful but intrigued. This certainly wasn’t as bad as he had thought. If anything it only increased the flow of serotonin, phenylethylamine, and adrenaline.

Daring, he tugged at Eddy’s shirt, warm breath hitting his partner’s neck as he said, “Do more than kiss me.”

At that Eddy growled and pushed him down, happy to oblige. He pulled off Edd’s clothes, tossing them haphazardly off the bed. Edd reached over to fold the articles but Eddy grabbed his wrist, smirking devilishly. Teeth against his neck killed all concern for laundry. Like a wounded animal, he sank wholly into the action, body still and breath hitched.

Oxygen seemed to escape him, especially as he glanced at Kevin, whose pants were undone and wrapped around his ankles. Before he could see Kevin’s exposed genitals, Eddy took him by the chin and directed his gaze towards himself.

“Hey now. Eyes on me, sockhead.” There was a hint of jealousy in his voice. Edd couldn’t help but giggle. He did rather like Eddy’s possessive side when they were intimate. For all his protests, he truly did like to be claimed, to give up control. He couldn’t explain it other than he liked it. He hid a giggle behind his hand.

“Of course.” Edd said. Eddy grinned, pulling him into another kiss as he wrapped his legs around Edd’s waist.

Eddy shuddered, gasping in surprise as Double D ground against him.

“I’m starting to think you like this more than me.”

“Perhaps,” Double D teased.

“Geez, not so much. You’re going to make me blow my load and I haven’t even fucked you yet.” It took self control— a lot of it— to push him away and into the mattress. Double D bit his lip, the gap in his teeth showing as he peered up at him.

Another kiss.

As Eddy searched the nightstand drawer for lube, he caught a glance of Kevin from the corner of his eye. The redhead was lazily stroking his cock, slowing his pace, waiting for the big event. The one he had paid for.

Eddy reddened. He didn’t expect that they would ever be doing something like this, but as they went on, it began to make sense. His fingers slipped into Double D, patient for once. He liked teasing their single member audience. He liked how Kevin bit his lip, how he had to release his erection to stave off orgasm.

Very simply, Eddy liked the control he had over Kevin.

All through childhood, Eddy had craved attention from Kevin (and the other kids), going to desperate ends to achieve that measure. Now the tables were turned- Kevin had turned to him for this. Kevin wanted to give them attention. He was desperate enough to pay Eddy.

“Please…” Double D whined under him.

Eddy laughed, skeptical. “Really? You always crab at me for rushing. You sure?”

“Please!” he demanded this time.

Eddy moved off of him and sat on the bed, patting his knee. “C’mon and ride me then, if you want it so bad.”

Double D crawled towards him and positioned himself, at first facing Eddy, but then Eddy flipped him around.

Edd squeaked and covered himself when he realized he was facing Kevin. He had almost forgotten the jock’s voyeurism. It was too late for him to resist as Eddy slid his girth inside of him.

“Stop squirmin’, will ya?”

“But Eddy … he’s watching us.”

“Well duh. That’s what he’s here for. Remember? You even said it was alright to go this far. Do you really want to stop?” He lurched his hips forward, and Edd gasped.

“N-no.” He bit his lip.

“Then get to work.” The stocky man slapped his ass. Edd yelped, rising up with surprise. He sat back down with purpose, his hands gripping Eddy’s knees, fingernails digging into skin.

He rocked slow and steadily, pacing himself, to Eddy’s chargin. However, Edd decided, if Kevin insisted on watching, he had to be sure to give the man his money’s worth. It was only fair. That’s what he would tell Eddy later, anyway. The real reason was that he liked teasing his boyfriend, and at this moment he liked how Kevin watched them. Despite his shyness, he liked this. His eyes locked with Kevin’s and his body moved faster. Eddy gripped his hips, grunting.

“You want this, Box Head?” Eddy asked, finally addressing Kevin for the first time since they had started. “Well you can’t have him. He’s mine.” He reached around, wrapping his hand around Edd’s cock. “All mine.”

Eyes half-lidded, Kevin only grunted in response. It was the only sound he had made so far. If Double D wasn’t mistaken, Eddy’s bragging had driven Kevin to pump his cock faster. It was truly fascinating.

“Looking at his cock?” Eddy bit Edd’s ear knowingly. “That’s all right. Give him a show. Just remember, you’re mine and always will be.”

Edd smiled, content. “Yes, Eddy.”

“Good.”

Unable to take anymore of Double D’s teasing, Eddy rose up, still gripping his boyfriend’s hips. Double D braced himself, used to a sudden change in positions. He reached palms out for the floor. Eddy’s cock thrust deeper, harder. Hands searched under the sockhat and gripped strands of hair.

“I’m gonna cum,” Eddy breathed. He closed his eyes, allowing orgasm to take him, spilling deep inside of Double D. From below him he heard his boyfriend moan loudly as he came also.

He opened his eyes to catch Kevin losing all his restraint, moaning as he gripped his cock. His cum hit the side of Double D’s mouth and cheek.

The redhead leaned back with a dazed, satisfied smile.

Cautiously, Double D touched the moisture on his face, eyes wide.

Eddy growled, gritting his teeth at the sight. “I’m charging you extra for that!”


End file.
